


The Lion and the Wolf

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: The Lion's outside of your door, the wolf is in your bed.The Lion's claws are sharpened for war, the wolf's teeth are red.





	The Lion and the Wolf

Tywin Lannister waits in his tent for the coming battle; the lion’s claws are sharpened for war. 

Miles away, Jon warms Robb’s bed, watching over his king in his sleep; the wolf’s teeth are red. 

***

A scout, a young boy likely no older than thirteen years, can running into the king’s tent. He stopped short when he saw Robb’s bare back and arse as he kissed down the arched spine of a dark-haired man, his cheeks flushing. He apologized profusely, running back out of the tent to pretend as if he hadn’t seen anything, his quick retreat followed by laughter. 

“Poor boy,” Jon said, turning onto his back and stretching languidly. “I think you may have scarred him.” 

Robb’s grin was unapologetic as he ran his hand over the smooth skin of Jon’s side, pushing the brunette’s legs apart so that he could fit neatly between them. “Apparently being king means I’m above such base desires of the flesh,” he said, leaning down to nip Jon’s collar bone. 

“It would certainly seem that way.” He tugged Robb down for a kiss, changing their positions so that he was the one on top before pulling away. “We should get dressed. I’m sure he didn’t come running in here without cause.” 

“You are no fun.”

“And  _ you  _ are fighting a war that I shouldn’t be a part of.” He smiled softly, pecking Robb’s lips. “We can have some more fun after you win, how does that sound.” 

“Better than any motivational speech I’ve heard,” Robb said. But he pulled Jon back for one last long, heated kiss, before finally letting the other man go so that he could get dressed, following soon. When they were both once more looking the part of young king and faithful warrior, Robb sent one of his men in search of the boy. The man was hardly surprised at finding Jon already with Robb; they were inseparable these days, Jon wanting to personally see to Robb’s safety. 

‘Likely not the only thing he’s seeing to,’ the man thought, walking away. 

“What news do you have?” Robb asked when the boy returned, still looking pale. His eyes darted to Jon who was sitting in the corner, with the wolves--another of the king’s dogs--but he said nothing. Perhaps he didn’t even realize Jon was who the king had been with; it was difficult to tell from behind, and he didn’t even really see the figure, too distracted and mortified at finding his king naked. 

“The Lannister army is advancing,” he managed, stuttering out the words. 

“How long until they get to us?”

“Not long, Your Grace.” 

“Alright. Thank you, lad; spread the word.”

The scout ran off once more, shouting for the men to prepare for battle, and Robb turned to Jon. He was lounging on the pile of furs that served as a bed for Ghost and Grey Wind, the Wolves lying on either side of him. He looked at peace with them in a way he never did around human's, one hand buried in Ghost’s fur, the other stroking Grey Wind’s head. Definitely a part of the pack. 

“Are you ready for battle?” he asked. Jon gave him one of his rare, crooked grins, teeth glinting sharply in the light; a wolf indeed. 

“Are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> The opening of the song always makes me think of Jon/Robb vs Tywin xD (the whole song does not fit, though, since the wolf and lion both eat the man its about) 
> 
> Guys, y'all are hitting ALL the kinks with those prompts, like, I was blushing at work when I read them on my break. That's not easy fam. Just know that tomorrow night, I'm no longer accepting any prompts. AND since I'm getting close to 100 fics, I'm doing a giveaway. Whoever is my 100th comment (across all my fics, not any particular one) will get a fic about 5k long, with anything they want on it. It STARTS tomorrow, at 0, at midnight. (okay not that specific since timezone differences, but it will start May 31st) past comments will not count!
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT: guys. I love y'all, and your prompts are great. But like. I haven't read the books(ex. a: I usually write Jon with Kit's pretty brown eyes rather than grey). If they aren't actually in the show, I have no idea who the character is. So I probably won't write the prompts with the characters I'm not familiar with (sadly that's a lot). At least not until I can get my hands on the books and read them :[


End file.
